Walk With Me
by CrazyBuff
Summary: Buffy and Spike have a little job talk.


TITLE: Walk With Me  
BY: Sunnyshine405@aol.com  
DISCLAIMER: Joss's, not mine  
DISTRIBUTION: Want it? Go ahead and take it. If you could just tell me where its going, I'll be a happy camper.  
RATING: PG (says 'hell' a couple of times)   
CONTENT: Buffy/Spike.   
SPOILERS: Set during "Doublemeat Palace"  
SUMMARY: Buffy and Spike have a little job talk.  
  
***********  
  
"Buffy, you aren't happy here," He had leaned forward so that his face was only about a foot from her. She didn't budge, feeling somewhat comforted by his nearness.  
"Please don't make this harder," She begged, on the verge of tears. He was right, as usual. She was absolutly miserable.  
"You don't belong here. You're something. You're more than this," Spike told her, nothing but concern and sincerity shining through his eyes.  
"I need the money," she replied, pathetically, begging him silently with her eyes not to start that. Not there.  
"I can get money," Spike told her, before laying one of his hands over hers on the counter.  
Buffy yanked her hand away instantly, "Oh, what, you're gonna go and steal some money? That's so much better," she spat at him. After all, venting anger on him was the only way she was keeping herself from crying.  
"No, I'm past all that now, Buffy," He reminded her, gently. "I have a demon that pays my expenses as long as I keep his enemies away from his place."  
"Oh," Buffy said softly, feeling pretty bad about her outburst. "I-i'm... sorry that I-"  
"You don't have to apoligize. I understand."  
Buffy looked into his eyes and felt herself getting lost in the blue depths.  
"Will you come walk with me?" Spike asked, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly.   
Buffy just continued to stare at him. She was realizing so many things that she had never paid much attention to before, all at once. He was completly perfect. From his sculpted chest to his sweet, gentle tone he was using... absolutly perfect.   
"Buffy?" He asked, a little perplexed. She was staring at him like she had never seen a guy before.  
Spike's voice pentrated Buffy's mind, and she blinked, coming out of her little world.   
"What?" She asked in reflex. Then she remembered what he said. She paused a second, making a decision. "I'll be right back."  
Spike watched as she ran back into the work area, in curiosity. What was that girl doing?  
She emerged a few minutes later, dressed in her street clothes. He cocked his head at her, questionily, when she opened a little door on the counter and stepped out.  
Buffy smiled up at him. "Let's get the hell out of here."  
  
  
*******  
  
"So.. where exactly are we going?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence that had filled the air every since they left Doublemeat Palace 5 minutes ago.  
"To except my job offering," He answered, looking over at her.  
Buffy's nose wrinkled up in a way that Spike thought was adorable. "Job offering? What about demon-expence-guy?"   
"He's not the type of demon to pay for anything Slayer related." Spike laughed a little. "Actually that's the first thing he said to me when he offered."  
A small smile appeared on her face. "Okay, so what exactly is this job? Cuz I'm having trouble seeing you working a cash register."  
"Yeah, me too." Spike replied, giving her a look that said: 'when hell freezes over'. After a short pause he continued, "A few days back, Willy offered me a job. Doing the dirty stuff that most people and vamps aren't fit for. He said it pays good money. I told him I didn't think I would need it, but he insisted that I at least think about it."  
Buffy stopped walking, and gave him a slightly concerned look. "I've seen some of Willy's missions. They're dangerous. Very dangerous."  
"That's why it pays good money, luv."  
"I don't think you should do it," Buffy told him, softly.  
"What? Buffy, you said it yourself. You need the money," Spike insisted.  
"Well, what if someday Willy comes by, and he hands me a dustbuster, and tells me it you? Talk about bad scenerios. Or if he has to drag you over half-concious from being beaten up too badly, or-"  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were worried about me," Spike said, catiously taking a little step closer.  
"Well, maybe a little." Buffy half-admitted. She looked up into his eyes. He looked pretty damn happy about her confession. "Make that alot."  
Spike eyes were slightly watery when he said, "I thought you didn't care about me."  
"Yeah, well..." Buffy suddenly got shy. She started figeting. "So.. uh..you working for Willy. What is the world coming to?" She managed a quick forced laugh.  
Spike smiled at her sudden change of subject. "Well, its to help you out so.." He trailed off, shrugging.  
Buffy found herself staring at him agian. If she had been caught up in him at the fast-food place, she was captivated now. Spike noticed that she was looking at him like 'that' agian. He wasn't quite sure what 'that' was, but he didn't think it was a bad thing.  
Buffy looked at him with a new found tenderness. "You should do that more often."  
"Help you?" Spike asked, confused.  
"No," She leaned in a little, realizing just how close they were standing. "Smile," she finished in a whisper.  
"Oh," Spike breathed, also coming to awareness of how close she was.  
"Spike?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I care."  
Buffy lifted her head slightly and closed her eyes when her lips met Spike's. They both sighed contently and pulled each other in closer.  
Spike pulled away slightly, looking Buffy in the eye.  
"So...you don't hate me anymore?"  
Buffy kissed his forehead, "I never did."  
She kissed his lips softly.  
"I love you"  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
